Just An American Girl
by Nym Penn
Summary: Claire Baker tem 17 anos e namora Quil. Mas algo de errado acontece na sua vida, uma coisa que ela não pode mudar mais, então a única coisa que ela mais quer no momento é fugir com Quil, pra um lugar onde ninguém os conheça.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** _Heeey, pessoinhas._

_Espero que gostem, essa é uma fic do Quil e da Claire, meus personagens preferidos._

_Essa fic estréia em novembro, mas eu quero postar o prólogo antes._

_Beijão ;*_

---------------------------------------

_Claire's pov_

O problema está aqui, em minhas mãos.

Nenhuma mudança física, nenhuma mancha roxa ou verde no corpo, nenhuma anomalia, as pessoas estão levando a vida como antes.

Um problema tão fácil de se ignorar no início.

Tento levantar do chão do banheiro, meio atordoada. Apoio minha mão trêmula no chão mas uma tontura súbita me atinge e eu caio no mesmo lugar que estava sentada.

Não sei quanto tempo estou aqui, pensando numa solução, só sei que é muito tempo.

Ergo os olhos para o balcão da pia, à minha frente. Além da minha escova de dentes, anticéptico bucal e creme dental, há uma gilete. Não vou ter coragem de fazer isso, pensei comigo mesmo. Que hipótese idiota, suídio. Aliás um suicídio e um homicídio, afinal. Mas nessas horas se pensa de tudo.

Olho com angústia e desespero para o que tenho na mão direita. Engulo em seco ruidosamente.

Deu positivo, rosa. Era um rosa chamativo, como se a cor quisésse esfragar na minha cara o resultado do teste.

Eu estou grávida.


	2. Aniversário

**N/A:** Heeey !

Fiquei tãao felis com as reviews *u* mtmtmt obrigada, galera linda !

E, OMJ, que vergonha que eu to, demorei um monte pra posta ;$

Não me matem, por favor ! Apesar de tudo tá aqui o cap são e salvo.

aah, gente, a Claire não tinha dois anos quando o Quil teve a impressão, ela tinha seis, ok ? Então os outros personagens não estão tão velhos, ok ? (só pra esclarecer mesmo ;)

Espero que gostem, beeijinhos ;*

* * *

_"Eu sei como se sente acredite em mim  
Eu estive lá e  
Eu sei como se sente  
Me diga Kelsey  
Eu nadaria o oceano por você  
O oceano por você"  
_

_Kelsey - Metro Station_

* * *

Claire's pov

Eu cresci ouvindo lendas sobre vampiros e lobisomens, mas diferente das outras pessoas eu sempre soube que era verdade. Eu tenho uma outra visão do mundo e, se alguém da minha idade soubesse, pensaria seriamente em me internar.

Mas tudo se tornou pior quando meus pais foram assassinados, ano passado. Bem, tudo que eu desejava era não saber sobre os frios, assim teria ilosões de que seria mais fácil pegar o assassino. Mas não é. No caso eles são ágeis, hábeis e pensam mais rápido e melhor do que você. Quil me disse que ele vai achar quem fes isso e eu me preocupo com isso. Porém achá-lo não vai mudar nada, eu vou continuar morando com o Willy, meu tio alcólatra, sob suas regras idiotas para poder continuar em La Push enquanto não faço dezoito. Bem, isso vai demorar um ano, faço dezesete hoje, dia 28 de junho, quinta-feira.

Olho para o relógio meio grogue. O visor mostrava 4 hs e 31 min. Por que eu me acordei agora ? Urgh! Meti minha cabeça no travesseiro.

TOCT.

Sentei na cama e ouvi outro barulho da janela. Levantei da cama meio trôpega e caminhei até lá e abri a janela. Quil estava atirando pedras. Sorri para ele.

- Hey, Clair ! - ele alargou o sorriso. - Desça aqui.

- Só um minuto. - eu disse e fui até o armário.

Peguei uma calça jeans,uma regata lilás, a minha preferida, e fui me trocar no banheiro minúsculo que tinha no meu quarto. Depois eu saí e peguei as havaianas brancas que tinham em baixo da cama e as calcei, voltando para janela.

- Ahn... Como eu desço até aí ? - eu disse insegura olhando para baixo.

Não podia sair pela porta da frente, teria que descer a escada e passar por vários cômodos no escuro, com certeza eu iria fazer algum barulho e acordaria Willy, ele não estava de ressaca hoje.

- Pula daí que eu te pego aqui em baixo. - olhei para ele meio indecisa. - Ah, qual é Claire ! Não confia em mim ? - ele disse brincando, se fazendo de ofendido.

- Teoricamente sim. - eu disse dando uma boa olhada para baixo e ele riu.

- Não se preocupe, amor, eu pego você.

Eu sentei na janela com as pernas para o lado de fora. Respirei fundo e impulsionei meu corpo, assim comecei a cair. Antes que eu começasse a sentir algum medo, Quil me pegou.

- Não disse ? - ele sorriu e eu revirei os olhos, mas sorri também. - Feliz aniversário, pequena. - eu sorri mais ainda e senti meu coração bater mais forte.

- Obrigada.

Sem me soltar do chão, ele me beijou. Eu acariciei a sua nuca aprofundando o beijo. Os seus lábios quentes se moviam contra os meus, me prococando um arrepio. Ele me pôs de pé, mas não interrompeu o beijo, deslizou as mãos até a minha cintura, parando por lá. Depois de um tempo, o beijo terminou.

- Não veio aqui só pra me dizer 'feliz aniversário', né ?

- Não. - ele confessou, ainda com as mãos firmes em minha cintura e as minhas em seu peito _(N/A: ele tá sem camisa, gente, babem ! EHSUEHU) _

- Então... o que nós vamos fazer ? - eu ergui as sombrancelhas curiosa e ele me soltou e pegou a minha mão.

- Eu quero te mostrar um lugar - um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto. - Mas como eu sei que você caminha muito devagar... - ele disse isso e me pegou no colo de novo. - eu te levo até lá.

Então ele me deu um selinho e começou a correr em direção à floresta, quando entramos lá, ele seguiu uma trilha pequena, que mal dava pra enxergar à noite, pelo menos pra mim. Ele corria rápido e o ar refrescante soprava contra meu rosto. Quil fazia várias voltas, e eu realmente não sabia aonde aquela trilha ia dar.

- Amor, onde nós estamos indo ? - perguntei quando ele diminuiu o passo e mudou o percurso.

- Você vai ver - ele piscou pra mim e sua velocidade era de uma caminhada acelerada agora.

Então, as árvores foram diminuindo e à nossa frente eu pude ver uma clareira e o céu, escuro mas com algumas estrelas.

- Bem... - ele me largou de pé no chão. - É aqui - ele fez um gesto vago abrindo os braços e depois fechando.

- É lindo, Quil. - eu disse olhando para o céu, e a lua minguante foi aparecendo, iluminando mais a clareira. Muito lindo. Me virei de frente para ele - Obrigada mais uma vez. - eu disse chegando mais perto dele.

- De nada. - Ele disse entrelaçando os dedos em meu cabelo e me beijando outra vez.

* * *

Me acordei na clareira, com o sol no meu rosto. Quil estava dormindo ainda, me abraçando. Sorri e me virei de frente para ele.

- Bom dia ! - eu disse e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

Ele se espreguiçou e me puxou para perto dele, em um outro abraço.

- Bom dia... - ele disse meio grogue e me deu um selinho.

Me ajeitei em seu abraço.

- Foi a melhor noite. - ele sussurou no meu ouvido e eu estremeci.

- A minha também.

Eu estava tão feliz, tão leve, tudo tinha acontecido tão naturalmente, foi perfeito... Puta que pariu ! Que hora são ? Me desvencilhei de Quil e o olhei preocupada.

- O que houve ? - ele perguntou.

- Quil, eu tenho escola hoje, Willy já deve ter notado a minha falta, ele vai me matar ! - eu disse exasperada.

- Shiii... - ele disse colocando a mão em minha bochecha. - Está tudo sobre controle, pequena.

- O quê ?

- Eu disse pra Leah que nós iríamos sair hoje, e que talvez demorasse um pouco mais e que você não chegasse à tempo, então ela estava avisada que se às cinco e meia você não estivesse em casa, era pra ela pegara sua mochila de lá e escrever um bilhete pra o seu tio dizendo que você teve que sair mais cedo hoje. Ele não vai desconfiar, as letras de vocês duas são praticamente iguais.

Suspirei aliviada, isso era verdade, as letras eram muito iguais mesmo, coisa de família.

- Então você tá devendo um favor pra ela agora ?

- Bem, na verdade ela estava me devendo um favor. Um não, vários. - franzi a sombrancelha confusa. Ele viu a minha dúvida e começou a me explicar. - Eu a substituí na ronda várias vezes.

- Por quê ?

- Porque, hãn... Ela e o Jacob... queriam... - ele coçou a cabeça meio envergonhado, eu ri.

- Ok, entendi.

Jacob e Leah tinham se casado há dois anos e, como ela não podia engravidar, eu era como uma filha pra ela, principalmente depois do assassinato. Ela com certeza é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, depois do Quil, eu acho. E, bem, todos sabem que eles vivem brigado, Leah e Jacob, mas tem uma vida sexual bem, digamos... quente.

Quil puxou o meu rosto e me deu um beijo rápido mas carinhoso.

- Eu te amo - eu sussurrei.

- Eu também. - ele disse me puxando para mais perto.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

daddy's obsessive little girl - sim, só deu no fim de novembro, eu queria postar antes mas não deu :/ espero que tenha gostado do capítulo *-* bjbj

Mariane - siiiim, amiga, fic nova *o* que bom que tu gostou, sério mesmo, viu ? Sorry a demora, mas eu acho que tu vai gostá deesse cap, eu espero né ! Beijão ;*

Allie B. Malfoy - Hoy ! olhaa, espero que tu fique mais curiosa ainda ! EHSUEHSU ... vão acontecer muitas reviravoltas na fic, mas não de início, eu acho né *-* desculpe demorar tanto ! bjbj ;*

Manuelly - samarinhaaa querida ! Que bom que gostou do prólogo, fiquei feliz que tenha achado criativo amiga, vo chora de emoção ! EHSUHEUSHEUEH. Sorry a demora, mesmo, viu ! Eu queria postar antes, mas nem deu ;/ Tomara que tu tenha gostado desse primeiro cap, hein *-----* beijão ;*

- ai, meu ! Não acredito que eu escrevi 'suídio' ! HSUHESU ... brigado por corrigir (:

Vanessa O'Shea - ai, amiga ! *-* tadinha da Clair mesmo, viu ? Mas é o tema da fic, então ela sofrerá muuuito ! sheushuehue ! Bjbj ;*

Mirela Batista Silva !!! - nãao, não é universo alternativo, mas é linda *-* essa idéia não é original, mas sei lá, essa fic é o meu mais novo xodózinho e que bom que tu gosto *o* me desculpaaa a demora ,viu ? Bjbj ;*


End file.
